cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Cimorelli
|image = |full name = Amy Elizabeth Cimorelli |birthday = July 1,http://www.formspring.me/kathcim/q/1330537165 1995Amy was 15 in October of 2010. 2010 - 15 = 1995. |age = |gender = Female |eyes = Bluehttp://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/367847130699680428 |hair = Black (Current) Brown (Natural) |residence = Tennessee |occupation = Singer Songwriter Guitarist Pianist |parents = Mike Cimorelli Sr. (father) Lynne Cimorelli (mother) |siblings = Mike Jr. (older brother) Christina (older sister) Katherine (older sister) Lisa (older sister) Alex (younger brother) Lauren (younger sister) Dani (younger sister) Christian (younger brother) Nick (younger brother) Joey (younger brother) |relatives = Michael A. Cimorelli (paternal grandfather, deceased) Joe Cimorelli (uncle)https://twitter.com/alexcimorelli/status/283692403511160832 |friends = Caroline Bendel Kiara Rodriguez Kallen Smith Arielle Thomas Dani Abraham Acacia Evans Kiera Miller Shira Strongin Rachael Nemiroff Melanie Anes |hometown = El Dorado Hills, California|nicknames = Amy Lizzy Beth (by Lisa)|height = 4/10" 1/2|interests = Singing Painting Talking to people Playing guitar Writing Journaling Reading}}Amy Elizabeth Cimorelli was born on July 1, 1995. She is the fifth oldest child in the Cimorelli family and the third youngest in the band Cimorelli. Appearance Amy has naturally wavy dark brown hairhttp://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/366374694175139740, blue eyes, pale skin, and freckles. Currently, she has shoulder-length black dyed hair, but she has also dyed her hair blonde and red. She sometimes wears her hair up in a bandanna or a flower crown. She has a casual and feminine style and likes to wear bright colors, denim jackets, cold shoulder tops, and dresses. Amy has a mild form of Turner Syndrome, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=excu2Bb6DT0 causing her to be short. She is currently at a height of 4'10"http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/300135111955844695 1/2, making her the shortest of the Cimorelli sisters. Christina says that her and Amy have "tiny hands and tiny feet." She wears glasses for reading and has braces in some of the earlier YouTube videos. Personality Amy is known for being outgoing, talkative, loud, and giggly. She says she can't do anything quietly. She has a distinct deep husky laugh. She loves to be around people and enjoys small talk. She talks to her friends on the phone everyday. She loves to follow the rules and hates conflicts. She tends to stress about the smallest things and has a lot of crises, which she retells in her segment called Amy's Current Crisis in The Cimorelli Podcast. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChvWicmP0krcKyE5KHR9Mdg Her MBTI personality type is an ESFJ and her enneagram type is a 6. Trivia Family related *As a child, she would always hold guests by their hand and give them a tour of their house. https://www.cimorellimusic.com/post/our-story-chapter-one *When asked about which sister she is most alike, Dani answered Katherine and Amy because they are both outgoing and bubbly.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rv9lsFzmso&feature=plcp *She is the shortest member of the Cimorelli family standing at a height of 4'10" 1/2. *She is the only sister to have not attended college yet. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zKsVc9YNgk&t=3m8s Favorites *Her favorite foods are tamales, popcorn and spring rolls. *Her favorite color is yellow. *Her favorite music genre is country.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/321875261182187834 *Her favorite season is summer. *Her favorite book is To Kill a Mockingbird. http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/357917324545649621 *Her favorite movies are Aquamarine, A Cinderella Story, ''and ''He's Just Not That Into You.''http://cimorellimusic.com/about/Amy *Her favorite animals are horses and dogs.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/369680136246686446 *Her favorite word is colloquialism. *Her favorite birthday was her 17th birthday. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zMpSqG9_P4&t=1m5s *Her favorite female musical artist is Vanessa Carlton. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zMpSqG9_P4&t=8m52s *Her favorite superhero is Captain America.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/304831310357072461 *Her favorite ''High School Musical ''character is Ryan Evans. *Her favorite ''Harry Potter characters are Remus Lupin and Luna Lovegood.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/369679257997180861 *Kit Kats are her favorite candy.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/357915317961249878 *"Hey Ya" by Outkast is her favorite song to dance to.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/319268247151062642 (it was assumed this because those are some of the lyrics to the song) *''Hop on Pop'' was her favorite book as a child.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/284220498236161672 Miscellaneous *She had 3 near-death experiences at the ages of birth, 10, and 17. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zKsVc9YNgk&t=1m40s *She is home schooled like the rest of her siblings and would like to get a degree in Political Science or Economics. *If singing doesn't work out, she wants to be a kindergarten teacher because she'd be taller than the kids.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/321069087486652850 *Her pet peeves include: people speeding in their neighborhood, when parents shush their children by covering their mouth, and when people try to make you feel inferior. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zMpSqG9_P4&t=3m20s *She loves to use big words but she is bad at spelling http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zKsVc9YNgk&t=3m49s *If she was a superhero, her superpower would be flying. *She wishes she had a Southern accent. *She sometimes uses a spatula to reach things on a high shelf.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/369679704757657315 *If she was an animal, she would be a dolphin.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/305923089839961445 *Washing dishes is the chore she hates.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/304830427871329158 *She would rather get up early than sleep late.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/299772452165137734 *She is nearsighted in one eye and farsighted in the other.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/292892938583673931 *Her celebrity crush is Hunter Hayes.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/292438528783024866 Music related *She was born with the loudest, most powerful singing voice in the family. Any time she sang, people were blown away to hear this huge, powerful voice coming out of a tiny girl.https://www.cimorellimusic.com/post/our-story-chapter-one *The highest note she can hit (according to her formspring) in her chest voice is a B#4/C5. She can, however, reach some high notes in her head voice. Her mom says that she is "the queen of soulful adlibs." *She can sing in the 2nd octave. *She plays rhythm guitar and piano. *She would most like to perform with Miranda Lambert. *"I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus was the first song she learned to play on guitar.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/346879867926632844f Religion related *She is Catholic. *Her favorite Bible verse is Romans 14:8. Sports related *If she could be a star athlete in any sport, she would choose gymnastics.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/289667547643511327 Travel related *She would most like to vacation in Italy. Quotes * Please don't feel bad or like you don't "measure up" WE ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL Society set arbitrary and UNREALISTIC standards. YOU ARE ENOUGH. * Don't put too much pressure on yourself. You are just a person. Do the best you can. Be the best you can. That is all you can really do. * It takes courage to hope and to see the light. It's okay to be afraid. Just don't let that stop you from stepping into the sun. * We need to be inspiring people and coming together. This is crucial. It doesn't matter where you come from. Only where you dream to go. * We're all broken. We don't all break the same way though. It's hard to tell with some people. We are all carrying scars. We are one in this. * Love shouldn't make you feel broken or used or emotionally vacant.. If you're loving someone and you feel that way it's not true love. * Please never give up hope. Never stop trying to turn things around. Tomorrow could be the day thing finally start to get better. Keep hope alive always. YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH YOU WILL SURVIVE THIS. * Celebrate your successes mourn and learn from your failures. Most importantly NEVER GIVE UP. * NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE TELLS YOU AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU TELL YOURSELF. YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO MAKE IT. * Reminder. YOU ARE STRONG. YOU ARE CAPABLE. YOU WILL GET THROUGH WHATEVER YOU ARE GOING THROUGH. * If anybody says you can't get to where you wanna go they are DEAD WRONG. YOU ARE STRONG AND YOU CAN SURVIVE AND FREAKING THRIVE AT THAT. * DON'T. AUTOMATICALLY ACCEPT. EVERYTHING. PEOPLE. SAY ABOUT YOU AS TRUTH. * BE BRAVE. DON'T LEAVE THINGS UNSAID. TAKE CHANCES. MAKE MISTAKES. REACH OUT WHEN YOU NEED HELP. LIVE WITH YOUR WHOLE HEART. * YOU ARE GONNA HURT PEOPLE YOU ARE GONNA FAIL YOU ARE GONNA MAKE MISTAKES These things are inevitable... What matters is what we do after. * Please don't be disappointed when your life isn't easy and or perfect and or simple!!! IT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY. * HOLD ON TO YOUR HOPE. PROTECT IT. FEED IT. GROW IT. Hope is the most IMPORTANT gift we posses. NEVER. GIVE. UP. YOUR. HOPE. * The things you try to ignore always have a way of coming up again. S T O P RUNNING AND FACE THEM. * PLEASE STOP TRYING TO KILL THE THINGS IN YOU THAT MAKE YOU SPECIAL. * LET LIFE TEACH YOU Stop trying to control everything and try to LEARN something!!! * It’s okay to be a mess sometimes. Life gets messy. You don’t have to be strong all the time. * A heart that has been broken is just proof that life has been lived. Gallery To view the image gallery for Amy Cimorelli, click 'here'. External Links * *Instagram page * References }} Category:Birthdays in July Category:Females Category:1995 births Category:Singers